


Gaster's Hatred

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assertive Frisk, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Gaster isn't very fond of humanity or Frisk, Monsters on the Surface, Protective Frisk, Protective Gaster, Protective Goat Family, Shy Sans, Somewhat Possessive Frisk, Stalking, Violence will happen soon, also protective friends, human hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: Humans and Monsters co-exist peacefully on the Surface. Frisk has found the love of her life, Sans, and every one of her friends are doing well for themselves. Everyone is happy. Except one. W.D Gaster has been resurrected and is enjoying his life peacefully, however when he takes notice of his son Sans' relationship, he plans to break it to pieces at all costs.





	1. Chapter 1

The day, like most days on the Surface, started off mesmerizing for the old royal scientist with the orange glow invading his workroom. The archaic skeleton always cherished his time on the Surface. Other monsters see him as a very grateful, even more so then themselves, but it doesn't come off as a surprise to the skeleton. 

After all, who knows when it will all be taken away from everyone, especially with Frisk and her manipulating-time powers running around. 

W.D Gaster yawned, and took notice of his disorderly surroundings in his work place. Reports and his notes were randomly strewn about the floor and tables. Gaster groggily sat up from his comfortable chair, previously hunched over in a odd fashion over his table.

'A pleasant surprise.  Still not back in the insufferable void, hmm? Interesting, this timeline has long since surpassed its predecessors in terms of time', Gaster thought to himself. 

The suspense and anxiousness of waiting for the inevitable Reset was almost unbearable for Gaster.

'And it's all thanks to that miserable wretch Frisk.' Gaster bitterly thought to himself. Unlike the other monsters, Frisk 'saving' the monsters did not fool him into believing that she was a pacifist. 

But to be fair, most of the monsters are not aware that she committed horrible atrocities in forgotten, deserted timelines. And even Sans and the prince have immediately forgiven her. Much to Gaster's agitation.

Gaster had to amass ridiculous amounts of willpower to not murder Frisk outright whenever he sees her spending time with her friends. 'Who she outright murdered and just barely regretted it enough to restart the timeline.' Gaster thought. 

What infuriated him even more was the girl's flirting and attempts at seduction aimed at his son, Sans. Even worse, Sans seemed to show signs of reciprocating the last time he saw him at least. 

'How dare she. How dare that **mass murdering freak** attempt to seduce my precious baby bones.' Gaster was already put in a bad mood at the thought of Sans and Frisk actually having a romantic relationship. Gaster felt strong pangs of protectiveness resonate in his soul. 

Gaster forced himself not to think about Frisk and that hypothetical relationship.

'Alright, enough of that thinking. Today should be a swell day. After all, I get to spend some quality time with Papyrus, Sans, and the rest.' 

And with that, Gaster set about making his appearance look adequate enough for the fun day out with the gang to the beach. It was actually Undyne's idea that everyone take a nice relaxing day by swimming in the ocean, or relaxing on the warm sand.

When Undyne told everyone this, everyone agreed almost immediately, except Gaster as he had important work at the laboratory to finish up.

Though with much insistence by everyone, especially insisted by Papyrus and Sans, Gaster eventually relented and agreed. He did actually need the time off, and plus, he could keep an eye on Frisk. She had been grown increasingly seductive with Sans and it was scaring Gaster. No doubt, the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that Frisk would try to ensnare Sans into something scandalous in which he needed to prevent from happening. 

With that resolve set in his mind, Gaster was determi-, ready to have a relaxing time with his friends.

Gaster was reorganizing his work space when he heard a loud knock and a loud greeting at his... backdoor? Puzzled, Gaster opened his backdoor to reveal a Papyrus with burnt markings on his skull. He didn't seemed to be in pain or even notice they were there. Concerned, Gaster was about to ask him what had happened when he remembered he had forgotten to turn off his security features installed in his front yard. 

'Ah shoot. At the very least, Papyrus looked very excited, so that's a... good thing?' Gaster wasn't sure if he should be concerned with the fact that Papyrus is harmed or that Papyrus didn't seem to care in the least about his scorch marks.

Before he could say anything, Papyrus greeted him loudly with, "FATHER! IT IS ALWAYS A DELIGHT TO SEE YOU! I AM HERE TO ESCORT YOU TO THE AUTOMOBILE SO WE MAY BE ABLE TO PROGRESS OUR JOURNEY WITH OUR FRIENDS TO THE LAND FILLED WITH SAND AND WATER!" 

Gaster chuckled, and said, "It's always a pleasure to see you too, my son. Let us go then, but... Er, what about the scorch marks on your skull Papyrus. Are you alright?" 

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER OF PAIN TOLERANCE AND DEFENSE! NO PETTY LASER AND MAGIC FIRE BALLS WILL BE ABLE TO HARM ME!" said the boisterous skeleton with a heroic pose.

"Well, if you insist. But we should really heal it. No need to concern our friends should we?" Before Papyrus could react, Gaster aimed high-powered green magic at his head.

"NYEH HEH, BUT I ACTUALLY WANTED TO KEEP THOSE SCARS ON. UNDYNE SAID THAT PEOPLE WHO HAD SCARS WERE AWESOME WARRIORS! BUT IT IS FINE, I FORGIVE YOU FATHER!" And with that, Papyrus ran back to the vehicle in question, with Gaster following straight behind. 

* * *

 

The sight of the glittery abomination sitting on the street almost made Gaster want to turn back. 'No doubt, an MTT brand vehicle. Of course the narcissistic machine would be providing the transportation.' Gaster thought. 

Papyrus fawning over Mettaton almost rivaled Frisk's flirtations with Sans in terms of irritation for Gaster. Though if he had to choose, he would pick Papyrus's giddy behavior with Mettaton in a heartbeat.

The vehicle itself was large enough to hold the entire group, even the enormous goat king and former queen. Apparently, Gaster was the last one to be picked up since the whole group was already in the car. There was only one spot remaining, and it was... Of course it would be next to Frisk.

Gaster noted with a little bit a delight that when Frisk took notice of him, her face fell, yet she regained her composure and greeted him with that annoying smile of hers. Sans was leaning his head on Frisk's shoulder, snoozing, with a very smug Frisk. Her left arm was wrapped snug around San's shoulder, which Gaster saw and proceeded to curse in his mind.

'I have a feeling that I should of stayed home at the lab. Oh well, no going back now.' And with that, Gaster reluctantly sat uncomfortably close to Frisk and proceeded to keep a silent watch over his son and her.   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes into the car ride was more than Gaster could take when witnessing the coquettish Frisk conversing with Sans. His patience was nearly torn apart when Frisk asked Sans to sit on her lap for 'comfort'.

Ugh, Gaster was barely able to restrain himself when it comes to disintegrating her with a magical attack when he heard that particular one. 

Sans looked flustered for a moment, before reluctantly refusing her offer, due to the fact that mostly everyone was snickering and watching them. Frisk was disappointed for a second, before she bit her bottom lip and started seductively feeling up San's bare, bony arm through his jacket, disregarding the fact that nearly everyone was watching.  While she continued doing this, she asked Sans how his bones were so warm.

There was the sound of a wolf whistle from Undyne, a blushing Alphys, puzzled goat parents, and an even more flustered Sans. Mettaton gave an exaggerated wink. 

Gaster was not amused and answered her question in a flat tone. 

"A skeletal monster produces heat with their magic, and depending on their emotions, the temperature will be changed." Gaster explained. 

"Of course, a barely educated human would be ignorant enough to ask such a basic question." Gaster spoke loudly enough for only Frisk to hear.

Frisk turned to him with a strained smile and hurt was radiating off of her. He could even spot a glint of tears accumulating in the corner of her eyes, with a face that read: 'Why do you hate me so much'? Gaster knows that Frisk knows that he had been disapproving of her having any contact with Sans and it looked as if she had enough. Yet Frisk simply thanked him for the explanation politely and continued conversing with Sans in a much less flirty manner. 'Good.' Gaster thought when he took notice of this. Everyone, but Frisk were bemused by Gaster's flat tone. 

Nothing notable happened during the car ride to the beach for the entire trip. Everyone was just having fun and natural conversations thankfully. 

* * *

 

Just from the appearance of the beach and enchanting rock formations close by made Gaster glad that he didn't bail out of this trip. With barely any people around, Gaster could find a secluded spot to continue his reading, while acting like a watchman at the same time. Yes, Gaster wouldn't actually mind coming back to this place despite the considerably long trip.

However, just before they could park, the vehicle accidentally got stuck in a mud spot. This caused for panic, but Undyne simply decided to solve the problem by hoisting the car up off the ground and proceeded the carry the entire car to the parking lot.

Gaster and everyone else admired Undyne's strength and was always captivated when the fish monster managed to display such an impressive feat. 

Though after she thew the car down, (not gently), she immediately sprang for the ocean with a war cry without waiting for anyone to even get out of the car. Without having the count on Undyne to unload the bags, Sans and Papyrus started unloading them with their magic while everyone started picking out a good location to settle down for the day.

Gaster decided to go along with the group after much insistence from Papyrus and Sans that they could handle the luggage on their own. He decided that he wanted an isolated spot away from everyone, but not necessarily far away. 

After much careful consideration, he decided to set up his chair and was just content reading. He briefly pondered if he should take his notepad out and record data on some of the crustaceans that occasionally make an appearance, but decided against it as this is supposed to be a fun day after all.

While reading halfway through a paragraph about the formation of red giant stars, Gaster started to snooze off into the dreaming world. 

* * *

Frisk was having a blast with her friends, and had a determined goal in mind, which was to be with Sans romantically. Sans usually shrugged off the less heated comments, but sometimes, when Frisk managed to catch him off guard, he would get all flustered and become so shy that it was incredibly adorable and delighting for Frisk. 

Frisk genuinely loved Sans so, so much. He was caring, funny, soothing to be around, and was always there for her when she was going through some rough patches in her life. Sans was her first real friend in the underground and her first, and only real crush. Even when she was manipulated into doing those... never mind, she shouldn't even be thinking about that. 

Frisk decided to just admire Sans from the distance, forming a magnificent sand castle with Papyrus. Gosh, Sans was so charming to her. His voice, attitude, and appearance made her want to... (Frisk blushed at this), jump his bones badly. Frisk hoped that Sans would love her back just as she has loved him for all those years. She was set on being together with him, and would wait patiently for him.

A loud snore interrupted her train of thought. She turned her head to find the source of that noise and she found Gaster sleeping in an awkward position in his chair. Frisk couldn't help but scowl at Gaster.

It was painfully clear that Gaster heavily disliked her, and honestly she couldn't figure out why. He couldn't be aware those time- no it couldn't be... Could Gaster actually be aware of timelines? She was too intimidated and afraid to ask.

'No' she thought, 'He's probably just doesn't like humans at all.' She frowned. Frisk also noticed that Gaster would seem to get more irritated when she flirted with Sans. 

No doubt, if Gaster didn't even approve of her friendship with Sans, he definitely wouldn't allow her to date Sans. Frisk was scared of that possibility, of Gaster potentially ending her hypothetical relationship with Sans.

But then, determination flowed through her. Frisk didn't need Gaster's blessing to have Sans to herself, she didn't need his approval. Frisk was determined to be together with Sans. 'Whatever it takes.' She thought.

Though, the urge to confront Gaster and question him for his animosity towards her was building up. She decided to confront him the first second the awakes.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, Genocide Frisk/Chara/Player never made it past Sans in this story.

Darkness. No sounds either. Gaster had thought for an alarming moment that he was back in the Void. 

No. He could tell it wasn't the Void, where ever he was, it didn't feel like it. No overwhelming amount of magic, or pulsing inky blackness to feel or see here. 

Was he _dead?_

He really hoped not, he still had important research to conduct, as well as protect his two beloved offspring. 

Then, a pinprick of light broke through the illusion of an infinite blackness. With seemingly no where else to really explore, he started to walk towards the pinprick of light, or at least he thought he was moving towards it. As the light became more clear and clear, he could interpret a mishmash of colors. He could almost draw out a form in those eye-maiming colors. 

That was his destination in this black world of nothingness, the colorful form in the darkness. Green, yellow, and white were the three colors he could pick up. 

Gaster couldn't shrug off the feeling of being **~~f o l l o w e d~~** _watched._

He struggled to not let his panic take control, however, and retained his composure. The colors were getting clear now, instead of the blazing glares of the colors. 

He approached close enough, that he recognizes an unfamiliar being was laying on its side. Was it sleeping? Who are what is this thing?

Now that he was close enough, it looked to be a flowe- Flowey? Even though 'Flowey' was right in front of him, he couldn't tell his facial expressions or his state due to the dimness of him and the surrounding area.

Just then, an immense wave of clarity hit him like diving into a body of water.

In front of him was definitely Flowey, or what was left of him anyways. His flowery figure was shredded, and with gaping wounds covering its face. If you could even call it an actual face anymore.

His face was utterly cleaved half in the middle, with his eyes bulging out grotesquely. 

Gaster did not feel a shred of sympathy for this soulless creature. but he was weary. He had never seen Flowey scathed this horribly and in this type of fashion. 

He knew that Flowey wasn't obviously a normal monster and assumed that it wouldn't perish like one by converting to dust.

He assumed he was dead, until he heard **breathing** coming out miserable-sounding from the buttercup. Gaster was shocked and backed away from it. 

Flowey seemed to be aware of Gaster's presence as his eyes seemed to follow him. The distressed noises coming out of the flower was growing more and more frantic as dread filled Gaster's soul. 

A   **s e c o n d** set of light breathing did not go unnoticed by his panic-induced mind. Nothing like this has ever made him freak-out to this degree before.

He mustered up all the courage he had left and in a flash, turned around to greet the unwanted intruder.

His eyes were met with the unwanted sight of... **Frisk.**

Gaster was immediately unnerved by her sight, and it was a familiar one. Empty eyes that differed so greatly from Frisk's warm eyes that it felt incredibly wrong. 

A tiny smile was etched on her face while she stood in silence, watching him. Flowey's cries and sounds of immense torment grew more increasingly intense and deafening.

The toothy smile grew wider as Flowey's clear sounds of distress grew increasingly loud. 

The last thing he heard before he awoke was gargling and those eyes. 

* * *

 

Gaster awoke and landed in the sand from his sheer anxiety. 

He was breathing hard and had to remind himself that this was the real world, and whatever he previously visited was simply just an unlucky nightmare he had the misfortune of experiencing. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the last person he wanted to see, Frisk. She looked determined, but once she took notice of his distressed state, her face was pinched in worry. 

He had to get away from that **freak.**

So he took a frantic short cut to a random location, nearby the beach. Change of plans, Gaster could not go anywhere near Frisk until he could figure out whatever hell he previously went through. 

He needed to gain back his bearings by resting at some place for awhile, sort this unpleasant dream out. He wasn't certain of what he thought of it.

But one thing is for sure, he must increase his watch and caution around Frisk. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The air surrounding the white painted bench was calm and peaceful. Suddenly, the air was suddenly disturbed by a crackle of magic as a black cloaked skeleton fell on top of the bench, seemingly out of nowhere. The same skeleton also was looking around his surroundings with a crazy sort of frenzy that is similar to what a distressed animal would make.

The onlookers who happened to be within range were freaked out, to say the least. However, during these times of monster-human coexisting with one another, it wasn't an out-of-this-worldly sight. 

People started slowly to continue with their walk as the skeletal monster seemed to retain his composure. The skeleton realized his location, as well as the staring, and suddenly disappeared again, much to the bystander's surprise.

The skeleton man took a short cut back to his lab, not about to abandon his relaxing day but to analyze and look back on his frightening dream. Once he finished figuring out what in Asgore's name he just experienced, he would hopefully go back to the beach. 

Dr. Gaster had begun to pace around back and forth in his bedroom, his mind completely focusing on his dream. Already, his scientific mind was already rationalizing the entire ordeal and dismissed it as a reminiscent of the previous timelines. 

Despite Frisk looking the same as she did during her 'genocidal' runs, he hasn't remembered the flower being ever killed by the human. He also never seen the prince being injured in that fashion. Being butchered, with plant matter seeping out of his wounds. 

The only time he has seen Flowey perish was purely by the hands of Sans. And it was really only a handful of deaths that the flower had to deal with. 

It is sad to say, but Flowey eventually memorized San's magical attack patterns and exploited his weakness easily enough. 

At the memory of his son getting ripped from bone to bone by that **abomination's** vines already put Gaster in a nasty mood. He had heard every unfortunate monster's screams and wails of pain and agony from his inky black prison. His sons were part of the picture.  It was all because of that _flower_...

He was getting off-topic, however. The fact of the matter is, he has not witnessed the death of Flowey by Frisk's hands and he was certain that he hadn't missed it. Nothing that happened in the Underground went by unnoticed by the scientist's eyes. 

Ugh. He was reading too much into this. This simply could have been a dream and nothing more than that. Nothing worth more to get into to than he already has.

Yet it was so vivid and it felt incredibly real. 

He really was reading too much into this. The skeleton sighed to himself as he was thinking up of an excuse in his mind to use to cover his strange disappearance. 

He simply grabbed a random book from the many that were resting on top of his shelf in his room. He would just say that he took a short cut back home to retrieve a book he thought he should read. 

He took a short cut to the beach where his group was residing at.

Gaster was not prepared to see Sans an inch away from him, as he shot back a few feet backward. Sans, in return, looked startled at his father's sudden appearance, but the expression of surprise quickly turned to relief.

"sup old man. where ya been?" Sans grinned up at him with a tone of relief.  Then the smaller skeleton gave a quizzical look towards the book in Gaster's hands. 

"No need for worry Sans, I simply returned home to retrieve this novel." Gaster held his free hand in assurance. 

Sans had a look of confusion swept across his face, before giving his father a strange look. Sans jammed his hands in his pockets. 

Gaster was about to ask him what was wrong before his son said, "ah, 'Romantic Human and Monster relationship stories', a favorite of mine."

Sans gave him a playful smile. 

Horrified, Gaster looked down to confirm San's statement. And right he was, in clear pink and in a feminine font was what exactly Sans had said. 

Of course, this is what had to be the book Gaster had picked out of the few dozens of other choices sitting on top of his shelf. He hasn't even remembered owning or borrowing this book. 

His mind rattled itself in order to find an acceptable reason for him picking out this... particular book, but came up with nothing. 

"welp, it'd be a good idea to get back to Frisk. y'know, she actually got pretty worried about the fact that you abruptly vanished." Sans motioned him to follow him with his gloved hand as he walked off towards Frisk in the distance.

Gaster hesitantly followed, while simultaneously glaring with disgust at the book in his hand. He was tempted to teleport it back into the trash container in his home, but it would look weird for him to suddenly throw it out.

Eventually, Gaster looked up in time to see Frisk running towards them. Her face lit up at the sight of Sans and looked up at him in relief, as well as an expression of something he couldn't place. 

Gaster really didn't feel like being questioned by the human and also remembered to conceal the book in his cloak before being inspected by her. She could get pretty nosey and become a sort of mother-hen, much to Gaster's annoyance. 

He didn't bother listening to the ensuing conversation Sans and Frisk had. He was observing Papyrus and Undyne having a contest to build the greatest sand castle, to which Papyrus was winning by a large margin. The former captain seemed to be angry at this but looked to be having fun. 

He continued not listening to the conversation near by until Frisk suddenly asked him in a slightly nervous, yet determined tone. 

"Gaster, may I speak to you with something in private?" 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The former Royal Scientist walked with anger and annoyance with every step following Frisk. His hands were balled into fists, shaking slightly behind the shelter of his cloak against the whipping cold gusts of wind occasionally invading the beach. His eye sockets were narrowed as the occasional blast of sand struck his face from the wind. Sans had retreated back to their group of friends, conducting pranks and setting them off between each of his friends. Laughter and semi-angry yells ensued with each prank going successfully, and Gaster envied all of them.

He would much rather be the receiving end of all of Sans' ridiculous pranks and suffer humiliation than enduring whatever conversation he had to pleasure to be a part of.

 

He forced himself to ignore the burst of noises of clear fun happening across the shore of the beach and instead directed his gaze towards the back of the human. His mind had only been filled distastefully of Frisk, being reminded constantly of that dream ever since.

That dream that hadn't left his mind at all. How could he forget it? Especially when it was so vivid...

He couldn't help but feel dread pour freezing water over his body. It dulled some of the colors from his vision and warped his senses ever since he had awoken. 

He had to get his mind off of it. So he found the answer on the floor of the beach, blankly looking at the half-buried seashells that made its home in the sand. The silence between them was tense and became noticeable to the both of them as they traveled farther and farther from the happily playing group. The noises of the laughter and the shouting slowly shrinking and minimizing into nothingness as they continued walking along the jagged rocks. 

He was secretly glad that most of the noise had disappeared. The continuous sounds of waves slamming down at the shore provided something he could easily ignore. Sometimes, however, Flowey's cries kept making its path into his mind. 

Frisk eventually stopped in place, her fists clenched slightly in determination as she turned to face him. Gaster hadn't even noticed the sudden stop, nor Frisk clearing her throat as he, unfortunately, was almost about to crash into her. That was before Frisk managed to place both hands on him in order to steady him. Gaster was off of her the second she laid her hands on him and jumped back, eye sockets wide. 

Did she think she had the right to touch him? Even if her intentions were not even of a malicious nature?

He grew revolted as he patted away at the spots that she touched his cloak with and noted in the back of his mind that this cloak was in need of a washing when he went home. He narrowed his eye sockets even further as he watched her face contort to a slight frown before hardening into a determined expression.

Just what did she have to waste his time with?

Gaster stood facing her, impatiently, as she stood rooted in her place, her pondering face no doubt showing that she was picking her words. It was eventually after a few more gusts of wind swept and went through the space between them did Frisk started to speak.

"Gaster, I wan-"

"It is W.D. Gaster."

She visibly grew slightly flustered as she seemed to already lose her determined posture. 

"S-sorry. W.D. Gaster, may I ask why you seem to dislike me so much?"

As she spouted her sentence, her determination seemed to come back as she looked straight into his eye sockets, unblinking. Gaster simply stood perfectly stilled as the tense-filled atmosphere seemed to suffocate the both of them. Yet both of them stood firm and still against the waves of tension that seemed to continue to grow.

Then, a laugh started to bubble at his throat. And he started to chuckle deeply. Frisk started to grow confused and took a small step back, a large rock conveniently standing in place behind her, which her heel was close to running into.

A small incredulous smirk started to carve its way into his face as he took a small step forward. 

How could she not know the reasons? The countless reasons that couldn't even be placed on a list. 

"The reasons I dislike you, huh? Heh heh heh. Trust me, there are plenty of reasons I am glad to list, you human freak."

His smirk curved downwards to a slight frown as Frisk seemed to be struggling to still stare back up at him. She seemed to be somewhat shocked at the last part of his statement. He took another small step forward, which caused Frisk to look more uncomfortable. However, all Gaster saw in front of him was an opportunity too golden to just simply pass on.

"Do you honestly think that you can fool me, human? With your fake act of your care and fondness for monsters?"

Frisk's eyes widened and opened her mouth to protest but Gaster cut her off before she could even get a word out.

"I know how you sly, abominable creatures operate. You do not care for any of our well-being at all. You are just using all of us to your advantage for whatever plan you have."

It was this time that Frisk had a look of incredulity worn. She started to ball her fists in anger. 

"W.D. Gaster, how could you say that? I'm not using any of you guys for anything! I would never do such a thing! All of you guys are people that I love and can't imagine ever doing something like that to you guys!"

The scientist sneered at her. 

"Oh? It is an undisputed fact that humans are nothing but betraying and heartless beasts who truly care for nothing but themselves. I haven't had the slightest clue to how Sans is continuing to tolerate your disgusting behavior."

Frisk started to grow red as she clenched her fists tight. The skeleton continued.

"You filthy bastards are just nothing but nuisances and tumors to this world. Constantly waging war and causing nothing but grief for any lifeform that inhabits this planet. I read your atrocious history, human, I know what I am talking about."

To Gaster's delight, a shimmer started to reflect over Frisk's eyes, indicating that she was tearing up. Yet she stayed silent. 

"And I know about your disgusting obsession with my son. Probably viewing him as a toy for your sick amusement and pleasure? I wouldn't be in the least surprised."

It was at this that Frisk suddenly started to shout.

"Sans is one of my closest friends! I would never, not in a million years, use him like a toy or anything like that! You're wrong, W.D. Gaster! And I'm not obsessed with him!"

He started to laugh uproariously. Several tear droplets started to make its way down her face as she tried to stand tall and firm. The monster started to smile. 

"No. Do not try to deny it, human. Anyone, foolish or intelligent, could deduce your disturbing obsession with him. Do you have any idea how sickening to the mind it is to see a human try to seduce my son into bed with him?"

More angry and shocked tears started to fall. 

"I-I-I'm not trying t-to-"

Frisk started to cough. His smile grew in response. 

"M-my goal isn't to use your son for simple s-sex, W.D. Gaster. L-like I said, Sans isn't a toy, he's my close friend."

Then she started to smile playfully, even though the gentle droplets of tears running down, which shocked Gaster out of any response he had tucked in his mind. Her smile reminded him of the one in the dream... 

"But, in all honesty, given how a-attractive he looks, could you blame me for not wanting to jump his bones?"

Instantly, dread and fear were long forgotten already as anger flowed through him as he started to lock his jaw into place. More hot anger as Frisk continued to look playful.  He started to spit out his words through gritted teeth.

"Wrong damn choice of words to say, human. I do not care that you are the acclaimed 'angel' of the underground and the monster race.  I forbid you to continue this behavior with Sans! Got it, you mindless animal?"

Still, Frisk smiled, which further enraged him. 

"Sans is a straightforward kind of guy, you know? I can tell what really bothers him in a negative way and what affects him in a positive way. I can tell that he really likes it when I flirt with him. And I honestly really like it too. The minute he starts to dislike it or tells me to stop,  I would stop altogether. Plus, you have no power to revoke my right to who I can really flirt with."

Gaster had to fully restrain himself as Frisk continued her little speech. But an idea formed. 

"Do you honestly think he would really want to be with you? You? A human, of all things? The one to be his eternal companion? What a joke."

To his satisfaction, Frisk's face started to show a fear and doubt that Gaster knew had existed for a good while. Her fear of Sans choosing another person other than her. The cloaked monster took another step forward.

"Sans deserves to have his soul be linked with a nice and caring monster. A worthy monster that would actually be worth his love. Not with a damn non-magical beast."

Frisk started to take a step forward as well. The dam of tears just being held at bay.

"It is San's decision on who he wants to be with. Whether it be human or monster. Any monster or human he feels deserves his love is worthy in his eyes. Even a human."

Gaster sighed.

"Sans has always been flustered when someone flirts with him. Whether it being a monster or a vile human, it seems. You have no chance. Once Sans discovers his natural soul bond with a **monster** , your unreachable fantasy of being together with him will disintegrate into nothingness. And I will be laughing at your expression when the inevitable announcement takes place."

Frisk started to fully cry as her fears and doubts started to consume her. She desperately tried to hold it in, but it was too much as she heard the monster laugh with glee and satisfaction. 

"W-Why? I d-didn't do anything t-to you. Why d-do you hate me?"

Gaster started to go on one knee as he looked at Frisk straight into her tearing eyes and her crimson-colored face. 

"Because you are human. Simple. Our kind should absolutely, under any circumstances, ever hold any romantic relationships. Our kind should never mix. Go be with the other damned humans. You belong with your dirt kind."

Frisk's back slid down the wall as she started to look at the sand below her, crying silently. But she still had determination. 

"I-I know that you d-don't l-like me at all because I'm a h-human, but I promise, I-I would never deliberately h-hurt anyone, despite w-what you think. I-I just want to be friends w-with everyone and h-help all of them, i-including you W.D. Gas-"

A hard slap struck Frisk's face as she fell to the floor on her side. A large bruise formed on her right cheek as she shut her eyes down in pain. She then felt a tight grip on her throat, the air being pushed out of her, and she instinctively used her hand to try to pry the burning hand that seared hot magic against the surface of her skin. She couldn't see the irate monster's face looking hauntingly and completely calm as he choked the air out of her.

**"Listen, human. I am forced to be near and very barely tolerate just your mere presence near me for almost nearly every week. Why, in all of the stars in the universe, would I want to form a friendship with you?"**

Gaster released his grip on her throat and instantly one of her hands flew to where he had gripped her throat. She coughed violently as she lay on the sand, some of it becoming stuck in her hair. The skeletal monster glared down at her with complete disdain. To his slight dismay, she started to stand up and stare at him with, not hate or fear, but with sympathy and care. She coughed again before speaking.

"I-I get it. My race had undeniably committed horrible crimes against y-yours, and for that, I am truly sorry. But humans have changed for the better. I know that we can have peace. Humans and monsters can be friends. I promise, I j-just want to help and care for others. I want to be friends with everyone. I h-hope that we can be friends too, W.D. Gaster."

She consciously avoided to also use the word 'lovers' as she knew it would anger Gaster, but it didn't matter. The Royal Scientist looked pissed. But before he could utter a single word, an interruption occurred behind them.

"Yo, losers! The hell you guys doing way back here?"

Both of them turned to a speeding Undyne rushing towards them and stopping in front of them. Her arms were crossed. Then Undyne noticed the bruise on Frisk's cheek. Undyne's face quickly contorted to a wince as she rushed over to her. Undyne started to gently touch the bruise with her fingertips. 

"Frisk! The hell happened, punk? Did someone do this to you?! I'LL KNOCK THEM TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!"

Frisk put her hands on Undyne's shoulder. She smiled at the captain.

"It's fine, 'Dyne. Just slipped and hit my cheek on a rock."

Undyne still looked somewhat disbelieving, but took one look at her smile and sighed.

"Alright, dude. Just be careful, you clumsy oaf. Thought I would have to kick some major butt after I saw that bruise."

Frisk started to smile even more. Undyne then turned to Gaster.

"But that doesn't explain why you two are here. We need a couple of players for my wrestling team against Papyrus's team and I hoped that the two of you could fill in. Even if you guys are total softies."

Gaster shrugged while Frisk started to eagerly nod her head. Undyne smiled a wicked grin in response. 

"Then it's settled! Two more warriors have joined Undyne's team!!! NGAHHH!!!"

Before Gaster or Frisk could react, Undyne swiftly picked the both of them up over her shoulders and ran at amazing speeds towards their group of friends on the shore, currently setting up the spot for the wrestling sport. 

Gaster's flailings and Frisk's giggles went ignored as Undyne charged along the rocky formations.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
